IRIS: Me he enamorado de un ángel
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. Songfic. Oneshot. No quiero que el mundo me vea ahora, que conozcan al verdadero Hao, al demonio enamorado. Dudo mucho que lleguen a comprenderme, seguro me juzgarían. Pero sé que tu me entiendes, así que solo quiero que sepas quien soy.


**. IRIS: Me he enamorado de un ángel .**

De: **Priss**

_19-JUN-06_

_21-JUN-06_

* * *

_No quiero que el mundo me vea ahora, que conozcan al verdadero Hao, al demonio enamorado. Dudo mucho que lleguen a comprenderme, seguro me juzgarían. Pero sé que tu me entiendes, así que solo quiero que sepas quien soy._

* * *

"_No me mires así."_

Pensé, aunque ya no sé cuantas veces.

Y es que no sé describir lo que tus ojos reflejan: sorpresa, confusión, curiosidad. . . ¿miedo?.

Más desvié la mirada, haciendo un cínico comentario, la verdad es que no soporto que tu me mires de ese modo.

Y no pudiendo soportar tu mirada, prácticamente me abalance sobre ti, acorralándote de forma brusca contra la pared, pero me arrepentí de ello al escuchar un débil gemido de tu parte.

**~ ¿Qué pretendes, Hao?, a qué has venido?.**

Yo sonreí divertido ante el bombardeo de preguntas.

**~ Si ya lo sabes, Annita, ¿para qué preguntas?.**

Tras mis palabras, el mirar que me dedicaste fue de enfado, pero yo adoré el rojo que cubrió tus mejillas.

_______________________________________

_Y daría la eternidad por tocarte,_

_por que sé que me sientes de alguna manera._

_Tu estas más cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré._

_Y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora._

_._

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_'cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be._

_And I don't want to go home right now._

_______________________________________

**~ Quiero hablar.**

Te dije simplemente, mientras clavaba el rostro entre tu hombro y tu cuello.

**~ Tienes muchos aliados así que largo.**

Sonreí divertido con la actitud arisca que tienes conmigo, no se si lo sepas, pero es algo que me encanta de ti.

Entonces, con firmeza rodee tu cintura, atrapándote entre mis brazos para no dejarte ir.

**~ Es que quiero hablar contigo, solo contigo.**

**~ Tu y yo no tenemos nada que tratar.**

Te sentí forcejear, tratando de apartarme de ti, más yo te abracé con más fuerza. No quería, no podía dejar que escaparas de mi.

Y sin aguardar ya más, sin importarme que te negaras a escucharme o incluso que me ignorases, te hablé de mi. . . de lo que siento ahora, de lo que tu, mi querida Anna, me haces sentir. . .

**~ Te amo.**

Te dije sin rodeos, sin pena o vergüenza, no hubo cinismo en mi voz; las palabras sencillamente escaparon desesperadas de mi boca y yo no hice nada por detenerlas.

Te sentí temblar al escucharme y me gustó.

Es por este amor que me gustaría regalarte la eternidad para encontrarnos una y otra vez y que seas mía hasta el fin de los tiempos. . . más no puedo, no puedo manipular la reencarnación de otra alma que no sea la mía.

Así que pensé en renunciar a mi propia eternidad, no quiero renacer de nuevo, ya no más, no si tu no estas en esa nueva vida.

**~ ¿Por qué?.**

Preguntaste con temor a escuchar la respuesta.

Yo pegué tu cuerpo al mío y te complací con la verdad.

**~ Porque sé que me entiendes de alguna manera.**

Así cómo yo, tu has sufrido el rechazo de los humanos, tu y yo somos iguales.

Y sin embargo, tu estas más cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás llegaré a estar, porque tu eres un ángel atrapado en el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer.

Pura, sincera y con tanto amor encerrado en tu corazón, en cambio yo soy el mismísimo diablo que quiere acabar con todo. Maldecido, cruel y pecador, pero que no pudo hacer nada para evitar enamorarse de ti.

**~ Vete, déjame en paz.**

**~ No, no.**

Anna, yo no podría, no quiero regresar con mi grupo justo ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos, que tu dulce aroma se ha impregnado en mi. No cuando por fin me atrevo a robarte un beso, el mismo que tu terminas regalándome.

Me correspondes a este arrebato y yo. . . simplemente no me puedo detener.

**~ Ya tienes lo que querías, ahora vete.**

Dijiste, tratando de ocultar el rojo en tus mejillas.

Ay Annita, si supieras que lo que realmente quiero de ti es mucho más que un beso.

Pero simplemente me senté en el piso, jalándote suavemente para que cayeras en mis brazos, yo pegado a tu espalda.

Creí habértelo dicho, quiero hablar contigo, porque se que solo tu me entenderás.

_______________________________________

_Y todo lo que puedo saborear en este momento,_

_y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida._

_Porque tarde o temprano se terminará._

_Simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche._

_._

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_and all I can breathe is your life._

_'Cause sooner or later it's over._

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

_______________________________________

**~ Tuve un sueño.** Susurré. **~ No, fue una pesadilla.**

Tengo una extraña y sofocante sensación, un mal presentimiento que me ha robado la confianza y la tranquilidad.

Nunca me importó ser derrotado y morir, después de todo siempre volvería para buscar la victoria.

**~ No sé que es y sinceramente me preocupa.**

**~ Hao!!.**

**~ Es gracioso, ¿verdad?, el gran Hao Asakura le teme al destino.**

Te pegué más a mi cuerpo. ¿Sabes por qué vine?, porque sabía que contigo encontraría la paz que no he tenido desde hace tanto.

Pero te veo, tan solo para entender que nada de esto es eterno y que más vale que saboree este momento a tu lado hasta cansarme de respirar tu presencia.

Anna, he venido pensando que nuestra vida tarde o temprano se terminará, así que. . . ¿por qué no disfrutarla al máximo ahora?.

Te he extrañado tantas noches desde que te conocí.

**~ Simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta también.**

_______________________________________

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea,_

_porque no creo que ellos entiendan._

_Cuando todo parece creado para ser destruido._

_Solo quiero que sepas quien soy._

_._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_'cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_______________________________________

Jadeaste sorprendida, no sé si por mis palabras, aunque seguramente fue por los besos que comencé a tatuar en tu cuello.

No quiero que el mundo me vea ahora, que conozcan al verdadero Hao, al demonio enamorado. Dudo mucho que lleguen a comprenderme. Seguro me juzgarían o tacharían esto cómo un juego que estoy fingiendo.

¿Cómo puede un sanguinario cómo yo olvidarse de sus objetivos y rendirse ante una mujer?. Es que no se trata de cualquier mujer. Anna Kyouyama es el tipo de chica que atrapa a los hombres con su fría mirada.

Y si eres tan única, tan especial, ¿por qué estas de lado de Yoh?, ¿por qué peleas para proteger a los estúpidos humanos?.

Pareciera que ellos existen para destruir todo cuanto es creado. Y dicen que soy yo quien busca acabar con el mundo cuando en realidad quiero salvarlo.

Pero tu me entiendes, ¿verdad?. Solo quiero que sepas quien soy en realidad, que me conozcas.

Porque en algún momento que no recuerdo, decidí que tu me pertenecías y yo a ti. . .

_______________________________________

_Y no puedes luchar contra las lagrimas que no vienen_

_o el momento de verdad en tus mentiras._

_Cuando todo se siente cómo en las películas._

_Si sangras solo para saber si estas vivo._

_._

_And you can't fight the tears that isn't coming_

_or the moment of truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies._

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

_______________________________________

**~ Nada de eso me interesa, voy a casarme con Yoh, vete ya!!.**

Te escuché decir, pero no fuiste capaz de enfrentar mi mirada.

Sonreí, ¿cómo esperas que te crea, si ni siquiera tu misma crees en lo que dices?.

Entonces te abracé con fuerza, casi lastimándote y comencé a besarte con fuerte y necia pasión. Tus mentiras me dolieron y no quiero ni pensar en el momento en que pudiesen convertirse en verdad.

No puedo luchar contra ello o contra este sentimiento que sembraste en mi, mucho menos con las lagrimas que jamás veras venir de mi. Es un llanto que no puedes ver, pero si sentir, Anna. . .

Quieres llorar pero te niegas a hacerlo, ¿por qué te obligas a esto?, si yo ya he dejado de fingir. . . ¿por qué tu lo sigues haciendo?.

**~ Te amo, te amo.**

Te lo dije tantas veces. Solo he venido para decírtelo porque ya no puedo más. Me estoy muriendo de amor, Anna.

Déjate llevar, deja que te ame, entrégate a mi.

Esto se siente cómo en las películas, ¿no crees?, de esas que hacen llorar a las niñas tontas porque los protagonistas no pueden estar juntos.

**~ Anna. . .**

Te obligó suavemente a que me mires; me encantan tus ojos negros.

Respiras agitada, tu figura de cristal bajo mi cuerpo, esperando a ser tomada, mientras entrelazamos nuestras manos.

Muchas veces me provoqué heridas tan solo para ver si realmente estaba vivo. Ya no es fácil distinguirlo después de la tercera vida, ¿sabes?.

Pero con besarte, con tenerte entre mis brazos, con amarte. . . nunca me he sentido más vivo que ahora. Y siento cómo si fuera la primera vez que estoy viviendo. Y vivo por ti, Anna Kyouyama.

**~ Ai shiteru mo.**

Susurras y yo sonrió lleno de felicidad, llenándote de besos mientras te escucho reír. Me encantas y mis manos se aventuran sobre tu cuerpo.

Ya sabemos que es lo que va a pasar.

_______________________________________

_Y solo quiero que sepas quien soy. . ._

_Y solo quiero que sepas quien soy._

_._

_I just want you to know who I am. . ._

_I just want you to know who I am._

_______________________________________

Al venir aquí, yo quería saber una sola cosa: quería saber quien soy. . . ya lo sé. Soy el hombre que te esta haciendo el amor cómo un loco, soy el hombre que te ama.

Yo soy Hao Asakura. . . el demonio que se enamoró de un ángel.

**. Fin .**

* * *

Tema: **Iris.**

Interprete: _Goo goo dolls._

Adoro esta canción y me gustó cómo quedó la historia.

Desde que Shaman King y esta canción coincidieron en mi vida, la relacioné con Hao. . . y a él con Anna, claro.

Creo que hay mucho de Hao en esta canción.

. . .

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON MI ANTERIOR FIC: "Tengo mucho que aprender". . .

**Keico-asakura  
Saavi-Asakura  
Seyram Asakura  
Roshio Asakura  
Meliii  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Maeda Ai  
Camilein**

* * *


End file.
